Clarity
by Millie
Summary: "White roses are some of my favorites, there's a certain purity and innocence about them." Andrea picked up a freshly cut rose and smelled it before placing it in the vase. Sharon watched her as she did this, a pleasant grin still on her face. "They represent worthiness and divinity, but can also symbolize secrecy."
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first real, long attempt at Sharon/Andrea because we all need more of them. I started this around the time Jack left, but have since finished season two. Let's pretend everything basically happens as it did on the show, and this just fills in the time around the actual show. I hope everyone enjoys this. Please read and review so I know you do. :) **

Chapter 1

Andrea Hobbs entered her entirely too large Los Angeles bungalow, stepping out of her heels and dropping her bag of case files at the door. Her jacket was discarded next and her keys tossed haphazardly on to the foyer table. She looked in to the mirror above the table and was met with a weary, worn expression. Her eyes were drooping from hours of sitting at her computer working on her most recent, high profile case.

Making her way in to the dark kitchen she flipped on the light atop the stove, and pulled out a bottle of Bourbon and a shot glass. She was probably reverting to this nightly ritual entirely too often, but it just seemed fitting after the day she'd had.

After downing a shot, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and stared at the missed call and the message that had been left after she'd pointedly avoided the call from _her_.

She moved to her message inbox and poised her finger over the play button, but quickly paused.

She'd need another shot to deal with this. This mess those hours of work had gotten her into in the first place.

Feeling a bit tipsy she closed her eyes and hit play. The all too familiar voice filled the line immediately.

_"Andrea, I really wish you'd pick up the phone. The kids are supposed to be at your house this weekend and I just want to make sure that you can keep them. If you can't pick Braxton up at daycare then I'm going to have Dave do it and we can just try and figure out another weekend that will work better for your schedule. If that's possible." _There was a pause on the other end of the phone before she went on, _"Let me know, okay?"_

Andrea held back her tears. Did she have to mention _him_ in the message? Couldn't she have left him out of this? Of course he would be able to pick up Braxton from daycare. He was some kind of freelance artist so he had all the time in the world to spend taking care of _her_ children.

She couldn't pick Braxton up. She knew she couldn't. And that meant, automatically, that _she_ would try to keep them from her. Again.

Another shot of Bourbon and Andrea hit respond on her phone. The phone seemed to ring for longer than necessary for a woman who kept her phone glued to her ear. Finally the other woman picked up.

"It's late." She practically hissed into the phone.

Andrea hadn't looked at the clock. Of course it was late. She worked late often. "Lindsey, I want to see the children this weekend."

"Can you get Braxton? And Kenzie has dance practice until eight. You'd have to be able to pick her up too. I just don't think this is a good weekend." Lindsey immediately became distracted by the deep male voice who was obviously addressing her on the other end of the line. Andrea could hear him talking to her, asking who was calling.

She felt annoyance well up inside and the need to cry quickly passed. "Lindsey, I have a legal right to see my children every weekend. Just because I have to forfeit that right when I have a heavy case load doesn't mean you get to take away my rights as a parent."

"Andy," Andrea cringed at her nickname, "you have to be able to take care of them and I just don't think you can be free to get them. And you know how unreliable that nanny of yours can be. And who knows when you'll get off work."

"Lindsey, I will make time. Just please let me have them this weekend. It's almost been a month."

Lindsey sighed on the other end of the line. It sounded as if she had a short conversation with Dave before she came back on the line, "okay, but you have to prioritize them this time."

Andrea didn't like being chastised by her ex-wife. She didn't like being made to feel like a child. She was a grown adult with a grown adult career but also a grown adult capacity for taking care of children.

She hated that her ex-wife had left her for a fucking man.

"I will. Goodnight Lindsey. Say 'hi' to Dave for me." And with that she hung up the phone and tossed back another shot.

…

"Rusty, did you get that report done?" Sharon peered in to his bedroom and found him seated on the bed looking distractedly out the window. Sharon frowned, "hey, are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." Rusty ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair and turned to look at his foster mother. "Where do you think Jack went?"

Sharon folded her arms over her chest and leant up against the doorframe. She hated that she always ended up with this job; explaining why 'dad' couldn't stick around this time, explaining why 'dad' had to run off to Vegas for the weekend – or rather next year(s). It hurt more that he'd left this time because Rusty had already dealt with too much loss and neglect.

Sharon sighed, "Rusty, Jack has never been good at sticking around. He's a good time guy, he likes to get his way, make himself look good, but when the going gets tough he bows out. I know you liked him, and I'm sorry that he just left the way he did, but you know you still have me."

Rusty nodded, his eyes having moved downward while Sharon spoke. "I'm sorry I got attached to him." He kicked his bare foot against the rug in his room.

"No, no Rusty. Don't say that." Sharon pushed herself off the doorframe with her hip and moved to sit beside her foster son on the bed. "I'm glad you got to meet him and get to know him. And, honestly, it was _nice_ to see him interacting like a father should. I just didn't want you to get attached because I knew this would happen."

Rusty nodded, "Well he's gone now."

"Yes, he is. But I imagine you'll see him again at some point. Okay?" Sharon ran her hand through Rusty's hair and noticed that his unease had not abetted by her calming, reassuring words. "Is there something else you'd like to discuss?"

Rusty thought about the question for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I just…Jack kept saying things like 'be who you are' and 'we both know who you are' and I'm…I'm not like that. Okay, Sharon?" Rusty turned his pleading, worried eyes to face Sharon.

"Whoa, Rusty. Hang on. What are you talking about?" Sharon placed some space between herself and the frightened boy.

"I think…I think Jack thought I was…was one of those…that I didn't like…but…just because I did it in the past it doesn't…it doesn't mean…does it?" Rusty suddenly looked thoroughly confused.

Sharon folded her hands in front of herself, looking momentarily very uncomfortable. She squinted her eyes in thought, and then turned back to face Rusty. "Is that what you think?"

"What I…I…I don't know." Rusty rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"You do know that liking boys…men is absolutely normal. I would never think any less of you if you were gay. I've known plenty of gay people in my life. In fact, my brother is gay. He lives in San Francisco with his partner there." Sharon thoughtfully spoke and at the end of her sentence, she caught Rusty peering up at her.

"Really Sharon?" Rusty's face took on a hopeful gleam.

"Yes, really. It's all very…normal." Sharon nodded definitely.

"What about your…religion?" Rusty knew that he was attending the Catholic school with which Sharon's own children had also been affiliated and she constantly brought up the fact that religion was what kept her married to Jack. Didn't that religion also bash homosexuals?

"My religion is very personal to me. I try to do what I think is right and what I believe God would perceive as right. I love everyone for who they are; I respect people for being who they are. I think God would do the same. The times now are very different from what they were back in Biblical times. Homosexuality still existed but the world needed more people, the religion needed more followers and heterosexuality provided children who could also follow their parent's example and beliefs." Sharon knowledgeably rattled off, causing Rusty to look at her with a surprised, albeit excited half-smile. Sharon smiled back at him and sighed, "Rusty you know I'd still love you if you were gay. Do you think that you are?"

Rusty sat back on the bed, his mind processing the information that had just been presented to him. His lacking feelings for Chris and his immediate draw to men – like Buzz – made his head spin for a moment. Certainly he'd fallen in to a life of having paid sexual relationships with men, but that had not brought him joy or happiness or excitement. He had never felt strange having to touch a man or be with one and sometimes the men had been nice to him. He'd liked when his clientele had talked to him before dropping their pants. Perhaps he was gay after all. "I think I could be." He finally nodded.

Sharon's worried expression turned to a half smile. "You don't have to know for sure tonight, but know that I'm here if you ever need to talk about it. Or even Buzz or Provenza or any of the team. They would still respect you."

Rusty nodded and smiled. "Thanks Sharon."

Sharon pulled him in to a slightly awkward embrace and then stood up, smoothing out her skirt. "I think it's time to go to bed."

Rusty moved to get under the blankets. "Good night, Sharon."

"Good night," she smiled again before leaving his bedroom, closing the door behind herself. On the other side of the door she paused. Running a hand through her hair she felt her smile suddenly fade. If only that conversation had been that easy years ago.

But she'd made her decisions and built her life. And so as quickly as she paused, Sharon moved to her own bedroom to put herself to bed.

…

Andrea was reveling in her mid-morning cup of coffee and cigarette perched atop a bench outside police headquarters. She was being handed a new murder case on top of several smaller cases she'd already been working. This was just the icing on the cake that her week needed, but she'd handle it like she handled everything. After her quick break she'd have to dart back inside to interview the suspect and a witness. She'd need more evidence against this guy to really know if they had a case or not. So much for her morning of catching up on the backlog of files she had waiting to be reviewed.

Her eyes happened to catch a passing brunette, busy on her phone as she headed to the building's entrance. The Captain looked as stunning as ever in a tight, black pencil skirt and silky blouse which peeked out of a perfectly tailored jacket. Her heels made her legs appear to go on forever and that hair…it bounced perfectly as she stepped, her green eyes hidden from view behind movie star-esque sunglasses. Andrea's stomach knotted at the sight of her sometimes colleague. What she wouldn't give for that woman to be gay.

But she wasn't and theirs was a business relationship, plain and simple.

Exhaling a cloud of smoke, Andrea watched the woman walk with purpose, juggling her purse and a cup of coffee as she excitedly spoke to whoever was on the other end of the phone.

The brunette's head turned and Andrea quickly became aware of those hidden green eyes staring directly at her. Her stomach knotted further when the Captain changed course and began walking towards her, ending her phone conversation as she moved.

Andrea outwardly remained calm, her elbows coming to rest on her trouser clad knees, her cup of coffee posed between both her hands, the cigarette dangling from her right hand.

Sharon pulled the phone from her ear just as she came to a stop in front of the D.D.A.. "You know smoking isn't good for you." A slight smirk at the corner of her lips alerted Andrea to the fact that she wasn't being chastised.

"Bad habit," she brought the cigarette to her lips and inhaled in a feigned show of defiance.

Sharon glanced to either side before reaching out her hand for the cigarette. Andrea looked confused for a moment, but quickly realized what Sharon was asking for.

"I have another one," Andrea smirked.

"No, I just need a little indulgence and then I'll be fine." Sharon's fingers brushed Andrea's as she took the cigarette and elegantly pulled in smoke. Exhaling she sighed, a genuine smile forming on her lips. "God, it's been too long. Since Rusty came I haven't felt it would set a good example."

"Understandable," Andrea took the cigarette back and took a final puff, trying not to think about the fact that the Captain's lips had just touched the cigarette. "I don't smoke often, just when I'm stressed and need to focus." She explained as she butted the cigarette and stood. "Mind if I walk you inside, Captain?" She winsomely offered.

"Certainly, Counselor." Sharon smiled and waited for Andrea to collect her things before walking next to her towards the building again. "What are you doing at headquarters today?"

"I got placed on a murder case. I have an interview." She glanced at her watch.

"Sounds like you have a busy few days ahead of you." Sharon responded.

"Unfortunately." Andrea nodded. "What is Major Crimes working on?"

"A string of murders, actually. It's proving very hard to actually prove anything's connected which is very frustrating."

"Well if anyone can figure it out, you will." Andrea held the door open for Sharon as they entered in to the lobby.

"Thank you," Sharon smiled at her and pulled off her sunglasses as she walked inside. Andrea's stomach flipped. God damn straight women. "I am not too pleased with Rios."

"I am aware of the situation. I don't know why they felt putting her on the case would make any sort of sense. I can only imagine they thought her fresh law degree whims and good looks could win over the jurors."

Sharon snickered, "I think his lawyer will crush her in court. She can't even look at a Goddamn dead body."

Andrea rolled her eyes.

"And I don't like the way she talks to Rusty. Did you hear she called him a 'whorephan'?" Sharon turned to address Andrea as they stepped on the elevator.

"Good God," Andrea sighed. "I really am very sorry, Sharon."

Sharon shrugged, "I hope you will return to us soon. Even Provenza was asking for you the other day."

"Really?" Andrea laughed. "Well I haven't been permanently removed from your office. I'm sure I'll be back soon, probably too soon."

Sharon smiled, "well I will see you soon, Counselor. I hope you wrap up your case so you can enjoy some semblance of a weekend."

"God, I hope so. Goodbye, Captain." Andrea waved as the brunette stepped out of the elevator. The smile that had found its way to her lips seemed to fade a little at the realization that she had no reason to run in to Captain Raydor for a very long time. But what did it matter? Andrea knew from years of experience that running after a straight woman got her nowhere. It got her an ex who'd run back to men the first chance she got.

Closing her eyes for a brief moment and rolling her neck, Andrea attempted to remove all thoughts of women from her mind and instead focused on the man she was about to interview. She hoped this was a straight forward, clear-cut case.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Andrea was on cloud nine. She'd managed to wrangle her nanny for the evening to pick up Braxton and had even made time to pick Kenzie up from her dance class. She'd managed to put off some paperwork so that she could arrive several minutes before the end of her class. She watched as her little girl, who was already so poised and elegant at the young age of six, danced across the wooden floor in her little ballet shoes. She clearly showed much more promise than many of her classmates and it was apparent she was very focused and determined to do well.

Towards the end of the class Kenzie caught her mother's eye in the studio window, a surprised look forming on her innocent visage. They merely stared at one another, as if strangers. Had it really been that long since Andrea had seen her own daughter?

The class finished up and Andrea watched Kenzie meticulously place away her shoes and pull out her neatly folded jacket. She exited through the door behind some girls and moved to meet her mother. "I didn't think you'd come." She said, her voice and demeanor entirely too old for her age.

"Well I'm here." Andrea's heart dropped at the lack of warm reception to her presence.

"So we're actually staying with you this weekend?" Kenzie sat down to pull on her regular shoes.

"Yes, Braxton is already at home with Maria. She's making dinner." Andrea reached down to help her daughter up, taking her bag from her. Before they could walk to the entrance Andrea sighed. "Do I get a hug?"

Kenzie looked up at her as if she were asking her to punch her instead of hug her. "Um, yes." She nodded, awkwardly moving to wrap her arms around her mother.

"Well, I suppose I deserve this." Andrea sighed as they began moving towards the dance studio's exit. "I'm sorry I haven't been around."

"You weren't around before she left you either." Kenzie breathed, following her mother to her car. "But I understand. You're busy with work."

"Kenzie," Andrea paused as they came to a halt by her car. "Kenzie, my work is very demanding. I try to make time for you and Braxton because I do love you. I love both of you so much and it hurts when I don't get to see you every night. It really does. When I was home…when we all lived together, I always came to check on you every night when I got home, no matter how late. I don't like that I can't see you every day, I hate it." She fought to keep the tears down.

Kenzie shuffled her feet and without looking up at her mother she wrapped her arms around her, as if in a comforting gesture.

"Okay, let's get home." Andrea held her daughter close before they got in to their respective sides of the car.

…

The call could not have come in at a worse time. Andrea was actually enjoying her Saturday evening with both her children. Braxton, her little boy, had always been attached to her. At three, he still enjoyed cuddling himself in her arms and wrapping his fingers in her hair.

Earlier in the evening, the three had done makeovers, at Braxton's request, in Andrea's bathroom and now his pink fingernails were tangled in Andrea's hair and Kenzie was relaxing beside her as they all watched a movie.

"Damn it," Andrea breathed as she recognized the number she couldn't ignore.

"What is it?" Kenzie looked to her mother.

"Work, I'm sorry I have to answer." She untangled a sleeping Braxton from herself and moved to the kitchen to answer the call.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, but I want you on this case." Sharon Raydor's cool timbre frightened Andrea.

"What is it?" Andrea peered in at her children, knowing that if she left now she may not see them for another month. Her stomach sank.

"A string of rapes at the Archer School." Sharon wearily informed her.

"A what? At the all girls' school?" Andrea felt herself tense.

"Yes, we've been receiving rather strange bits of information and I would like for you to come do some interviews. Rios won't be sensitive to this case and I'm requesting your presence as the district attorney." Sharon soundly stated.

Andrea inwardly groaned. "I can be there in an hour."

"Thank you, and sorry again to interrupt your weekend." Sharon apologized as they hung up.

"Are you leaving?" Kenzie asked without turning around.

"It looks like I'm going to have to." Andrea sighed and picked up her phone to call Maria – whom she'd sent home hours ago. This was not how she'd wanted her weekend to go at all.

…

Sharon watched from her office window as D.D.A. Hobbs stepped in to the bullpen. She looked sharp in a pinstripe suite and deep maroon heels. For some reason her presence calmed Sharon, who caught her eye and waved her inside her office.

Taylor was pacing before her, rattling off how Sharon needed to figure this out quickly to keep the reporters at bay and minimize the press. This needed to stay as small as possible because they needed to make sure that this would not taint the already bad name of homosexuality as a predatory practice of conversion.

"Good evening, Counselor," Taylor paused to shake her hand.

"Good evening. What is happening?" Andrea moved to take a seat across the desk from Sharon.

Sharon was relieved that she wasn't going to pace back and forth as well. She liked how calm and cool Andrea could be in most all situations.

Sharon pulled out several photos and placed them before Andrea. "Chief Taylor, I can assure you that we will handle this case as delicately as possible. May I speak with D.D.A. Hobbs now?"

Taylor grunted and mumbled his goodbyes as Andrea first glanced at the evidence before her.

"God," Andrea exhaled as the pictures came in to focus. They were disturbing. The finger marks, the scratch marks, the bruising. And _where_ the bruising was was even more off-putting. "Was it a male attacker?"

"Female," Sharon was watching Andrea as she took in the photographic evidence. Blue eyes shot up to meet her own, surprise evident.

"Well it is an all girls school." Andrea held her eye contact, not daring to look down again.

Sharon quickly picked up the photographs and placed them back in her folder.

"Do we have a suspect?" Andrea pulled out her notepad and began scribbling down notes.

"Kathy Lancaster." Sharon pulled out another photograph. "This is her most recent driver's license photograph. My team is out locating her."

"And the girl who's in these pictures?"

"In interview one. I suggest we go question her now. Her mother brought her here about six. She was crying and upset, as was the mother. Her name is Melanie Oliver." Sharon swept her hair from her eyes, looking entirely too disturbed by this case.

Andrea seemed to sense her unease and paused in the collection of her belongings to leave the office. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked, those blue eyes back on the Captain.

Sharon shook her head, "no, I mean. Yes, I'm fine. I just…these cases are such exceptions. It could be anyone doing this to a minor; it does not have to be about homosexuality."

Andrea nodded, "it doesn't, but that's all the press will focus on."

…

Kathy Lancaster looked every bit as surprised as Andrea had when the pictures had been presented before her. Sharon studied the way her face had contorted at the horror of the pictures, the way "Oh my God" had fallen from her lips, the immediate need to know who was in the picture, who had done such a thing.

Sharon had studied many suspects in rape cases – men and women a like – and none had ever reacted in such a way.

It was late when Sharon stepped out of the interview room, looking thoroughly confused. Surely the young child whom had photographic evidence done at the hospital earlier that day could not have mistaken her attacker. This woman was her teacher, a woman she knew well.

Something wasn't adding up.

Sharon made her way to her office and sat down with the file of evidence, rubbing her forehead – fighting off the headache that lack of sleep produced.

She heard her door open and close and looked up to find Andrea – sans jacket – with two cups. "I figured you'd like some tea. You're always drinking tea. Why do you drink tea?" She sat the cup of one of Sharon's favorite teas in front of her.

"Because it's lower in caffeine and I like the taste better. I never got on the coffee wagon." Sharon was grateful for this light-hearted banter.

"God, I love it strong and black and tasteless, just like this station crap." Andrea sipped her cup, a smile forming on her lips as she choked down the disgusting blend.

Sharon laughed, actually laughed, at her. "Thank you," she finally smiled.

"I don't believe someone here." Andrea pulled out the notes she'd left on Sharon's visitor's chair. It was like she'd moved in to the office, and Sharon appreciated her presence.

"Me either." Sharon opened her case file and reviewed the interview that had just taken place.

"She's denying that it ever happened, and so far we have one child's word – and photographic evidence – against her." Andrea sighed, crossing her legs. "Did Melanie mention that this had happened to any others?"

"I believe in her initial statement she made reference to this happening to others in her class."

"Is there a way we could get other children to come forward?" Andrea hated the idea, but so far the evidence was not enough, despite how bad it appeared, for them to definitely imply that it was Ms. Lancaster.

"We would have to do it delicately." Sharon hummed, her mind buzzing a mile a minute. In her experience a woman who looked like Kathy Lancaster – the short hair, the button-up, the khaki pants – would be a typical lesbian. She didn't mean to profile so literally, and she knew that this was not the case with every lesbian, but it seemed obvious that Kathy was gay. It would be easy to target her as a rape suspect of a girl of the same sex. "I don't like this case one bit."

"Me either, she's in there crying and continually states she had nothing to do with it, that she's being framed." Andrea wanted nothing more than to believe the woman, who was so obviously a lesbian like herself. If she had been cornered in this way she certainly would be having the exact same reaction. But this situation was so very delicate. The young girl whom was clearly attacked by someone deserved to be defended.

"Framed, what does that mean?" Sharon asked more herself than Andrea.

"Well, I may be reading in to things, but if someone doesn't believe in a sexuality other than their own, they could do lots of unspeakable things to make sure the person of opposite sexuality has to suffer."

"And that is assuming that the child is lying, which is dangerous, Andrea." Sharon spoke her first name as if it were natural for her to be saying it. Andrea's stomach flipped, but she quickly reminded herself that she was here on official business, not to be excited by the attractive woman before her.

"It certainly is, Sharon." Andrea countered back, meeting green eyes head on.

A knock at the door alerted her to the fact that Lieutenant Flynn was now standing in the office. "Andy, what is it?" Sharon looked away and gave him a half-smile. Andrea studied her face as she regarded Flynn, not liking one bit what she saw. But then of course, Sharon _was_ a straight woman. A straight, already married woman.

"I think you should speak with Ms. Lancaster again."

"Why?" Andrea stood and crossed her arms.

"She's saying that the girls were trying to get her fired."

Sharon nodded and collected up a notepad and pen. "Counselor, would you care to join me?"

"Certainly," Andrea reached for her own notes and followed Sharon out the door, not returning the smile that Lieutenant Flynn turned her way.

…

Andrea was home by ten the following morning and arrived to the smell of waffles and bacon. Maria was a Godsend as a nanny. She smiled at the District Attorney as she entered the kitchen, "you're just in time for breakfast."

"Mommy!" Braxton cried and crawled down out of his seat to run and wrap his arms around her.

"Hey, sweetheart." She pulled him up in to her arms and kissed him. He laughed and wiped at his face.

"Come have bref-fust with us." He smiled.

"I will. Good morning, Kenzie." Andrea bent down to kiss her daughter on the forehead. She loved coming home to them.

"Morning," Kenzie actually smiled up at her. "Did you finish your case?"

"I did." Andrea nodded as she sat Braxton back in his seat and proceeded to cut up the waffle before him. In many ways Kenzie reminded her of herself. She wondered if that was why they butted heads so much. Her heart warmed at the thought because though neither one of her children were her own biological children, they still took after her in so many ways.

"I talked to mom today. She told me Dave was coming at four to get us." Kenzie, ever the adult, casually stated as she poured some syrup on to her pancakes.

"Well then we have a few hours to do something fun, don't we?" She asked, turning to wipe syrup off Braxton's face. She hated that just as soon as they arrived, they were leaving again.

"I have homework." Kenzie stated.

"You're six years old. What homework could you possibly have?" Andrea began spreading butter on the waffles that Maria sat before her.

"I have to learn spelling words for a quiz on Monday." Kenzie matter-of-factly stated.

"Well we can work on that and then maybe we could go to the park for a bit. Does that sound fun?" Andrea turned to her son, whom she knew would be enthusiastic about the plan.

"Play on wing-et!" Braxton grinned.

"Yes, we can play on the swing-set." Andrea nodded.

Kenzie tried to school her enthusiasm, but Andrea saw it.

And so after a good hour of spelling practice on words such as "tree" and "green" and "car", the three headed to the park for a carefree afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Thanks again for coming to the wedding," Andy had ducked in to Sharon's office to thank her again.

"It really wasn't a big deal, Andy. And you didn't have to send me flowers." She motioned towards the vase of assorted flowers.

"I just wanted to thank you." Andy shoved a hand in to his pocket and shrugged.

"I told you, I enjoy weddings. And I enjoyed it very much." Sharon glanced back down at her paperwork as she spoke.

"Perhaps we could do it again?" He asked, not really thinking through his words.

Sharon paused and glanced back up at him. "You want to attend another wedding with me?"

"No, I mean…would you care to join me for dinner sometime?"

Sharon thought through this invitation. She was still a married woman and the idea of dating someone, even if it was just a dinner – which she didn't feel were his intentions at all – felt wrong. "I am still married."

"Oh, come on. You know I like Jack, but you two haven't seen eye-to-eye for years. Come on, I'll be respectful of your marriage." Andy grinned.

Sharon shook her head, "one dinner."

"Great!" Andy smiled. "I'll set something up for us. I'll even get Provenza to babysit."

"Rusty's not a child," Sharon coolly glanced back up.

"I mean, I'll make sure Rusty is looked after so you won't have to worry about him." Andy calmly corrected himself.

"Good, thank you." Sharon's eyes, however, were distracted by the entrance of D.D.A. Hobbs. She was in a smart, deep emerald green dress and a black blazer today. She looked ready for court. Their eyes met and Sharon gave her a gentle smile, nodding for her to enter.

Flynn took this disinterest as his time to leave, though he did not look upset by Sharon's silent dismissal. Andrea once again avoided his kind smile as she entered Sharon's office.

"What was that about?" Andrea couldn't help the curiosity that had sprung up upon finding Flynn in Sharon's office.

"Oh, I believe I've just agreed to an adulterous date with the Lieutenant." Sharon shuffled her paperwork and sat it on the corner of her desk. "You look smart today." Sharon smiled at her visitor.

"Th-thank you." Andrea was thrown off. So Sharon and Andy were dating now? But of course, they would be a lovely couple. Yet, Sharon was complimenting her? "So do you."

Blue eyes unabashedly looked Sharon over. Sharon felt her skin warm and she quickly looked down again. She cleared her throat. "I'm glad that we figured out the situation before the press had a field day with it."

"I am, too. I just wanted to come by and go over a few things for court today." Andrea smiled.

"Good," Sharon glanced at her watch and realized court was in less than an hour. "I've really missed working with you." The admission was surprising.

Andrea gave her a half-smile. "I have as well."

…

Andy Flynn arrived at exactly seven o' clock, looking handsome in what appeared to be a new tie and tailored black pants, but no jacket. The casualness of the outfit threw Sharon off and she found she quite enjoyed this look on him. She watched him look her over in her black dress and dark red heels.

"You look stunning," Andy's eyes tracked up her body, stopping at her chest.

She rolled her eyes and pushed at him. "This is dinner, Andy Flynn."

"And a movie. I thought you'd like to see a foreign film. It looked good." He shrugged and waited for Sharon to look her front door.

"I love foreign films." Sharon grinned and followed Andy to the elevators.

…

Andrea stared out across her small patch of backyard, smoke swirling above her head. She reached for her glass of wine and tried not to think about how empty her house was without her children…and without her ex.

After taking a sip of her favorite red she inhaled on her cigarette and turned back to her most recent case notes.

Though as she reviewed them – a simple misdemeanor that should be a simple open and close case with enough evidence to prosecute and win – her mind began to wonder.

She couldn't help but wonder if and when and how Sharon's date with Lieutenant Andy Flynn was going. She kept having an image of the Captain in a striking tight dress that hugged her every curve, and some sexy heels. The image was distracting and slightly disturbing when her made up image of Sharon was found sitting next to Flynn at some fancy Los Angeles restaurant. He probably looked rather dapper, as he usually did – Andrea had to admit – and probably looked even better seated next to the sexy Captain.

"Oh God, "Andrea groaned and pulled in the last of her cigarette, angrily butting it in an ashtray. She downed the rest of her wine and slammed closed her case file. She wasn't going to get any more work done. Not with the image of Sharon all dolled up for Andy Flynn.

God, she hated that Sharon had to matter to her in that way. She'd sworn off straight women years ago, but she always seemed drawn to them. She was a glutton for punishment it seemed. She wanted the unobtainable, the coveted straight woman who would never like her back in the way she truly deserved.

But that didn't stop Andrea from sinking down on her couch, turning on a horrendously acted porno between two women – a guilty (occasional) adult indulgence -, and let her hand slid down in to her pants. She was unsurprised by the moistness her fingers met.

It had been too long since she'd been with a woman. Too long.

…

Andy Flynn pulled up to the front of Sharon's condo building and killed the ignition. They had fallen in to a comfortable silence as they'd gotten closer to her place. She shifted a bit in her seat, feeling not uncomfortable, but perhaps…uncertain of what came next. She was thankful that Andy had respected her space and had not attempted to touch her knee or hold her hand during the movie, or even after in the car.

But now they were in front of her condo and they were about to part. Sharon undid her seatbelt and turned to smile at Andy. "Thank you for tonight, it was…nice."

"It was," Andy nodded.

"I would perhaps have you walk me to my door, but I'm sure Rusty will be up waiting for me." Sharon shifted in her seat.

"I understand that." Andy took off his own seatbelt. "But I can open the door for you." He moved to get out of the car.

"Oh, really. You don't have…" Sharon trailed off as she watched him walk around the car and open the door, holding out his hand for her. Sharon laughed and took his hand, allowing him to help her out of the car. "Thank you."

"Now, I respect that you're a married woman, but I would very much like to kiss you goodnight. Do you think that's possible?" He had kept her hand in his.

She kept her eyes focused on the ground, considering his proposition. She was still a married woman, and even though she hadn't let Jack touch her for almost a year now – there had been a desperate patch the year prior where she'd let him have sex with her one evening when they got drunk together – she still had to respect her own leash she had placed on herself. And she wasn't sure she wanted to break her marital vows with Andy Flynn. At least not yet.

She let go of his hand as she turned her face up to him. "I like you, Andy Flynn, but…"

"But you can't." Andy smiled, but Sharon could see the slight bit of hurt in his eyes. "I can respect that. For now." He winked.

Sharon patted his arm. "Thank you, Andy. It really was a lovely evening." Smiling, she turned away from her lieutenant and entered her building. She felt relief from a tension she hadn't realized she was carrying. Wasn't Andy an attractive man? Shouldn't she feel compelled to kiss him after he'd wined and dined and entertained her for the evening?

Sighing, Sharon made her way up to her condo and entered to find Rusty asleep on the couch. She slipped out of her heels and moved to wake him. She didn't want him to sleep on that awful couch all night – that duty was reserved for her husband.

"Hey Sharon," Rusty smiled up at her as she gently shook him awake.

"Hey," Sharon sat on the couch where Rusty made room for her.

"Did you have a good time with Lieutenant Flynn?"

Sharon rolled her neck and sighed. "It was nice."

"Did you kiss?" Rusty slyly inquired.

Sharon rolled her eyes. "No."

"Because you're married?" Rusty ran a hand through his hair and yawned.

"Yes, and…yes." Sharon nodded. "You should go to your own bed."

Rusty sleepily nodded and got up to go to his own bedroom. "Night, Sharon."

"Night." Sharon watched him go to his bedroom and then checked her e-mails before heading to her own.

The evening had left her feeling at a loss. She should like Andy Flynn for many reasons: he was attractive, attentive, affectionate…but she didn't feel that spark, that excitement that she so desperately wanted to feel with someone.

Perhaps one date wasn't enough to base this feeling off of, but so far she longed for something more if she were to break her marriage vows.

…

Andrea exited the courtroom feeling better than ever. She's just successfully prosecuted the damn sucker who, more than likely, had some gang affiliation, but whom had been put away for car theft. The second leg of the investigation would soon link him to drug trafficking, but for now they had him in jail for a good, long while.

Andrea was surprised to find, upon her exit, the always beautiful Captain Raydor seated on a courtroom bench, phone pressed to her ear. She was wearing black pumps, black suit pants and a silky white shirt and patterned black and white cardigan. Her eyes were concealed behind those delicious glasses of hers and Andrea felt their eyes connect as her focus came to those black frames. Sharon smiled at her and waved her over, clearly cutting off her phone conversation.

"What are you doing here, Captain?" Andrea inquired, pausing mere feet from her.

"Finishing up a case with Rios." Sharon put a hand to her head as if demonstrating the headache of working with the younger woman.

"Can't be that bad. Was she successful?" Andrea tilted her head to look down at Sharon, having the most indecent of thoughts.

"Well, the juries out for a brief recess. They reconvene again in ten minutes. I just came out to make a call to Provenza. We caught another case early this morning." Sharon sighed and stood. "Did you just get out of court?"

Andrea nodded, "I did."

"Did you win?" Sharon pointedly looked at the younger woman.

The blonde smiled. "'Course I did."

"Good. Let me buy you a celebratory coffee, then." Sharon nodded towards the café several feet away.

Andrea had another appointment fairly quickly, but she couldn't say no to the Captain. She could never say no to the woman who looked so fucking gorgeous every day and was beginning to slowly drive her insane with unreasonable want. "Sure."

Sharon's smile brightened and she led the way. Once drinks were acquired, the two women stood at a tall table.

Andrea felt the burning desire to ask the question that had been plaguing her for some time now. She didn't get to see Sharon that often and the opportunity to know, to hear what she had to say gnawed at the Counselor. She felt her question could come across as friendly interest, and so she swallowed back her nerves and just asked. "How was your date with Flynn?"

Sharon looked rather taken off guard by the question, as if she'd forgotten it had ever happened. "Oh, it was nice." She shrugged and swirled honey around in her tea. "He took me to a foreign film. God, I haven't been to one of those in years." Sharon smiled.

Andrea feigned a smile. Damn, it sounded like it had gone well. Her stomach sank a little, but she knew it shouldn't matter in the least. Sharon was a colleague after all. A straight colleague. Nothing more.

"Well, are you seeing anyone, Counselor?" Sharon asked as she sipped her tea.

Andrea's smile faded and she shook her head. "No, no I am not."

Sharon gave her a sympathetic smile. "Well, we're both already in important relationships. Our work." She winked. Andrea laughed, feeling more at ease again. "Well, I should get back to court. I'm glad I ran in to you." Sharon let her hand rest on Andrea's arm and smiled up at her. "Congratulations on your case."

"Thanks," Andrea awkwardly patted the back of Sharon's hand, trying not to notice how soft it was, and just as quickly as their encounter had begun, it ended.


End file.
